A Dream Come True
by Xyshuryn
Summary: Naruto is in love, but with two girls. One the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata... the other an Oto genin he saved from Kabuto. Problem is, both love him too, and he doesn't want to hurt them. So they choose for him. NaruxKinxHina Oneshot Lemony


A/N: Yeah, my normal muse is still being a F'n C. But my human muse (Firefly25) whose real name I don't know... not that it matters. He's my best friend, colleague, and to an extent... I see him as my aniki. Don't like it... go find a dog as big as Akamaru around the time Kiba's 16... and blow it. Now, on with this pervy story.

A/N 2: Props to Elemental Balance for providing the actual seed of this story. Aniki pointed out Sakura's thoughts in the last chapter about Kin and Hinata to me... sooo... giggles pervertedly

--

Deep blue eyes stared out over the whole of Konoha, taking it in as the sunset. Naruto was tired... so very tired. He'd spent all month training with ero-sennin for the third and final round of the Chunin Exam, but still... he knew there would be an invasion. Kabuto's appearance and brief fight against Kakashi, which he'd learned of only a few days ago, had alerted many to suspicion.

That was why the finals were pushed back an extra month, to "both give the finalists an extra month to hone their skills while the stadium is repaired." Those were the words of Sandaime-jiji to the other nations after a nuke-nin had gotten into the village and bombed the stadium. Naruto knew better though. He knew they had nuke-nin to spare in ANBU holding cells. He'd seen them himself after visiting Tsuchi Kin in one, shortly after he helped save her from Kabuto, an act that landed him in the hospital for a week. He probably wouldn't have made it if Tsunade hadn't showed up to heal him.

Looking down, he saw the necklace around his neck, the one that belonged to the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Tsunade had bet he couldn't perfect the Rasengan in a week, but he showed her... he showed her not even four hours ago. Somehow he knew she'd actually been able to lose that bet, and the look on her face, as well as that of the old man, Sarutobi, was priceless. He'd already been learning it, but now, he could do it one-handed without the use of a kage bunshin.

Slowly though, his thoughts waned and he slipped into unconciousness from exhaustion, passed out upon the head of the Yondaime Hokage on the great Hokage Mountain. There was a smile on his face, and his breath grew deep and heavy. Unknown to him, four people were watching him. Two were there specifically for him, while the other two were keeping an eye on the first pair who turned out to be both Kin and Hinata, who smiled to each other before carefully picking Naruto up and carrying him back home. Following them were none other than Kakashi and Jiraiya, as they had a bet on the line.

Once the girls got Naruto home, which surprisingly took them only a few minutes as they were very determined about something, and it was that something upon which the two white haired perverts were betting. It was no secret that Hinata was totally in love with Naruto, and even Naruto knew it. He just tried not to show that he cared back so that she wouldn't get into anymore trouble with Hiashi. Furthermore complicating things was that he started to fall for Kin who shared the same pain as he and Hinata, as she too fell for him. He didn't have it in them to break either's heart further.

What he didn't know, however, was that Hinata had gained more confidense that last couple weeks thanks to Kin, and Kin had learned to feel safer in Konoha than she had back in Oto. She especially felt safe around Naruto, and to an extent Hinata. Kin brought up the subject of Naruto's love first, after having seen the pink-haired banshee and the stuck up pig fighting over the Uchiha. It was her suggestion that they share Naruto since it was obvious he loved them both. It was also her surprise when Hinata agreed.

Slowly they had stripped Naruto down to his boxers, having had to take turns to fight off the nosebleeds they were having, followed by tying Naruto's hands gently, but securely to the headboard before slipping a slow-disolving soldier pill under his tongue. It would take a few minutes to kick in, and would give him energy slowly over time. It was while they waited that Hinata asked a very un-Hyuuga, and extremely un-Hinata-like question of Kin. "Ano, Kin-chan?" "Hai, Hina-Hime?" Hinata blushed as the black-haired beauty used that nickname again, causing Kin to blush as well.

"Ano, are you... bisexual?" Hinata's face couldn't have gotten any redder as she asked that question. Kin blushed deeper too and just nodded before speaking. "Before joining up with the leaf, the only way I could get any relief was to go to the room of one of the older females, usually Tayuya, one of Orochimaru-teme's elite guard, and spend the night with her... but I never stopped looking for the right guy. Why, are you?" Hinata shrugged, but spoke softly... "I don't know, but I think you're really pretty, and I wouldn't mind finding out... if you were okay with that."

Hinata had begun to lower her head, but Kin stopped her with a gentle hand to her chin. Dark eyes met pale ones as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Hinata's own, which after a moment responded, getting over the shock of her first kiss being with another girl. Kin's tongue slid out and over Hinata's lips, and the Hyuuga relented, letting her lips part and her tongue dance with the raven-locked beauty's own. They kept at this until they both felt a warm firmness between them, their heads slowly turning to see Naruto staring at them with a bit of a nosebleed. Blushing, he could only say one thing... "Damn, that was hot."

Both girls giggle wildly, blushing almost more than Naruto. "Ano, Kin-chan, Hinata-chan... May I ask why I am tied up and almost naked? Also... why are you making out with each other over me... in my bed?" Kin grinned and leaned over to Hinata, whispering to her softly. Blushing, Hinata moved to straddle Naruto's knees before looking him in the eyes as Kin slowly unzipped the heiress's jacket.

"You're tied up for two very good reasons Naruto-kun. One is so you don't go and hurt yourself with more unnecessary training. I'm fine now, and without directly training with Ero-sama for a while. I know you can bee Neji-nii-teme, and so does Kin. You just need to know it. The other reason you're tied up i-i-isss..." Hinata began to stutter and let out a soft moan as Kin began to massage the younger girl's breasts, while nuzzling her nose through her navy blue locks.

Kin smiled and licked Hinata's neck before continuing on for her, causing both Hinata and Naruto to shiver, and Naruto's already "rising awareness" to rise even further. "You're tied up so you can't get away from us Naruto," she said quite plainly causing him to blush and tilt his head. "Ano, Kin-chan, I think rape is still illegal, especially since we're both shinobi and min-mmph." Naruto was cut off by Hinata covering his mouth with her hand.

Panting softly from Kin's teasing, Hinata smiled to Naruto. "Naru-kun... we both know that you know about our love for you... but, we also know you love us back and don't want to hurt either of us by picking one or the other. So... " Hinata trailed off as she reached back and squeezed Kin's toned little ass, causing her to give a loud "Eep!" Both Naruto and Hinata giggled, though Naruto's was muffled.

Kin smirked. "We decided to share you... as well as maybe see if we're bi at all. I'm thinking I am, at least for Hinata. What about you, hime?" Hinata's responce was to take off her shirt since Kin had already removed her jacket, then put Kin's hands on her bare breasts slowly, letting THEIR Naru-kun see her perky, soft pink nipples. "Definately, Kin-chan... " Kin smiled and gave her a few squeezes before moving back and taking off her top and bra. She wasn't as big as Hinata in the chest area, but she did have very perky nipples.

Leaning in over Naruto, Kin pulled Hinata into a kiss, letting their breasts and nipples glide over each other gently, causing them to moan around each others tongues into ther female counterpart's mouth. Parting slowly, a single thread of saliva was held between them until breaking and falling on Kin's left nipple, which Hinata gracefully lapped up. Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to ask Kyuubi for advice, but since the baka-ero-kitsune saw what he was seeing, he was sent back by a rocket of blood far back into his cage, effectively knocking him out cold.

"Ano, girls... " Naruto spoke softly, not caring that he was practically popping out of his boxers or that the two women he loved were teasing him. "How?" They both blinked and looked at each other before looking back to him. "How what, Naru-kun?" asked Kin softly. He sighed. "How did you know I loved you both? The only time I spoke about it was with Jiraiya, and that was outside the gates."

"Oh... " both girls said together, but then giggled. "Silly Naru-kun," Kin whispered, taking Hinata's hand and urging her silently to copy her motions as she stroked Naruto's upper, inner-thigh on the left side, with Hinata taking the right one, causing him to squirm violently, but not in a bad wway. "I know because I heard Jiraiya speak to Sandaime-sama about it while I was outside. Super hearing is the greatest trick I learned from the snake fag, and the only one I like. Hinata was there too, to speak for me since you were unavailable... and she was reading lips with her Byakugan."

Naruto sighed, but saw Kin and Hinata tense before looking to each other with an almost sad look, a look he didn't like. Looking back to him, Hinata spoke softly. "Naru-kun... we know about the Kyuubi sealed in you." Kin's hand immediately shot up to cover his mouth before he could say anything, "Let her finish." Hinata smiled when he nodded. "We don't care if Fuzzy McFuzzums is sealed within you... we still want to be your girlfriends, and eventually... your wives." She was blushing furiously.

Naruto gave a happy laugh, liking that new nickname for Kyuubi, only to hear it growl in his mind. **"Watch it you hairless ape. You don't get to call me that, only they can. Now, are you going to accept the love, hearts, souls, and most importantly, the asses of these two fine specimens... or do I have to sing The Song That Never Ends?"** Naruto blinked, and shuddered internally, before looking to the girls. "I'll be happy to have you two as my girlfriends, as long as you don't mind me being your boyfriend. Now, how about untying me?"

His smile was charming, and normally would've worked, but not tonight. "Nope, Naru-kun," grinned Kin seductively as she and Hinata both grabbed hold of his boxers and ripped them off. Now, Kin had seen a few penises before, she did have to deal with men around her all the time in various stages of gross nudity. But this one, had her and Hinata both thinking along the same line, with words land phrases running through their minds like: Damn, Perfect, Beautiful, Big... and of course... Is that going to fit?"

Hinata let out a low growl which surprised both of them, then spoke in a sickly sweet voice... the voice he last heard from Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, before she hit Kiba with a volley of jyuken strikes for slapping her sister on the ass, "Naru-kun... we're both going to put your tongue and this beautiful hot cock to work tonight as we all lose our virginity." Kin was blushing hotly, all the way down to her breasts, and Naruto was throbbing in their hands. Hinata was blushing too, but she looked more like a predator than the fox did.

**-sniffle sniffle- **_"Uh, Kyuubi-san... are you crying?"_ **-sniffle sniffle, sob- "I... I can't help it! My kit is growing up so fast! I'm so proud of you Naruto!"** _"Easy now, Kyuubi, you're starting to scare me." _ **"I can't help it Naruto. You've earned my respect. And as such, I have a test for you. If you pass it, I'll train you in this, your mindscape, once a week while you sleep, after you change it to look like what I'll tell you to envision. Keep in mind, 24 hours here, is like a minute out there. Your test, Kit, is to make them cum like a waterfall, even though you're tied up. I'll leak you just enough of my chakra to keep you pounding away like an army of carpenters breaking in their new hammers." **_"Deal!"_

"Ano, Hina-hime, Kin-hime... I don't mind that at all. I actually look forward to it, but... " Naruto sighed "You're going to have to finish getting undressed, let me kiss with you both one-on-one, and at least once with all three of us at the same time, plus, you should know, I have no desire to taste my own sperm.. so whomever wants to ride me first can have me put my tongue to good use while the other has an oral exam. Then you'll have to switch up, but with Hina-hime going first since she's loved me the longest... but don't worry Kin-hime, II'll make it up to you as soon as I get to taste you."

Meanwhile, outside, Jiraiya and Kakashi, under Jiraiya's Peeping no Jutsu V.2.0, were silently sobbing. The old Sannin rubbed his eyes. "That kid... Tommorow we have to tell him about his parents, Sarutobi-sensei be damned. He's made us both proud, and I know his dad would love to know he mastered the rasengan already, got Tsunade to stay here while cutting back on drinking and gambling, and managed to talk her into giving him advice about how to properly please a woman with his tongue when he was ready! For that alone, Kushina would be proud of him. Plus those are good girls..."

Kakashi nodded and got up, walking away. "Hey, Kakashi, where are you headed?" Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. "I'm going to have a little talk with Hiashi to explain to the Hyuuga Elders why they need to stop fucking with my otouto in there, and let it be known that they need to stop picking on Hinata too since she's going to be wed to Sensei's son." JIraiya grinned and nodded, and went back to watching.

Back inside Naruto's apartment, Kin and Hinata had finished stripping and crawled up into bed with Naruto. It was here he'd noticed other things about their bodies that got him extra excited. Even though they were still young, they were both well into puberty, but instead of shaving it all off like the other girls that he'd "accidentally" seen in the onsen while looking for Ero-Sennin, they both were neatly trimmed and had it sculpted to catch his eyes.

Hinata's was by far the most classic, according to Jiraiya It was sculpted into the shape of a heart, while Kin's was unique because it was shaped like a shuriken, complete with little opening on the inside. They caught him looking and blushed. "Don't be shy," he spoke softy, "they're beautiful, but look like they'd be hard to do." Both girls blushed furiously, and he grinned. "You did it to each other, didn't you?" They nodded, and he smiled.

Hinata was about to kiss him, but he turned his head away, and she pulled back, afraid she'd upset him. "Wh-what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Turning his head back to her, he gave a soft smile. "I know you won't untie me, but let me ask this... can you retie the ropes at the headboard to make it so i can at least hold you both. You don't have to make it to where I can reach my other hand, as long as maybe i get to touch those lovely soft, perky breasts you both have... and hold you while we kiss. I give you my word i fwon't try to get loose."

Quickly, both girls went to work, untying the ropes and repositioning them, which let Naruto pull the naked beauties down on top of him, hugging them as his hands massaged their breasts gently, the lessons from Tsunade along with Kyuubi's incoherent ramblings guiding him along. As Hinata opened her mouth to moan out loud, she found her mouth being invaded by Naru-kun's tongue as soon as their lips met.

Soon the heiress had a mini-orgasm and pulled away panting to catch her breath, only to see Naruto's head jerked as Kin engaged him in an oral challenge. A rather enjoyable one too. While Hinata tasted of cinnamon buns, Kin tasted like spiced hot chocolate. As soon as Hinata joined in again, helping Naruto with Kin's breasts, the former Oto-genin had her own mini-orgasm. As the three tongues pulled apart, Naruto closed his eyes, only to soon feel a tongue against his manhood. Opening his eyes, he saw Kin licking at him, making him shudder and moan.

In Kin's mind, she was planning on sucking him after a few minutes of teasing, but that changed when she heard the two sentences Naruto growled out lustfully to them both. "Kin-hime... you make me feel so good and I can't wait to see how you taste so I can return the favor." She flushed and would've said something, but he said something extremely sexy that made her quickly take him in her mouth and try to slide it down her throat. He wasn't some ten inch monster, no... he was closer to six, maybe six and a half inches, but thick enough to count. What was it that turned her on so much. Simple...

"Hina-hime... I can smell your arousal from here and it's making me very, very thirsty. will you please straddle my face and let me lick up your sweet and spicy nectar?" Of course, since that did the trick for Kin, it was no surprise that Hinata was upon him moments later, lowering herself onto his tongue, which apparently he was using with a lot of skill, because not only was he moaning, but sweet, timid Hina-hime, was cursing up a storm that would've made Tayuya blush... and it was all out of pleasure. "Oh, Kami-fucking-damn it! Lick my fucking pussy, drink my juice, and keep sucking on my clit! Yes!"

All three of them were in heaven, though Naruto and Hinata pretty much tied for enjoying it the most. The louder that Hinata got with her screams of ecstasy and dirty talk, the harder Kin would suck while bobbing her head, he firgers dipping in and out of her folds as she awaited her turn. Naruto, though was trying his best to hold off, distracting himself from his pleasure by focusing on Hinata's.

His hands, though still tightly bound, were happily stroking and carressing her soft but perky breasts, thumbs tracing and teasing the nipples as his tongue repeatedly dived in and out of her folds, drinking her nectar as it came, and stimulating her clit when it didn't pour as freely. He thought now, as he kept this up, that her mouth had tasted like cinnamon rolls, a food he'd grown to love, but kept secret. He'd only tried them because of her. Yet here, her womanhood, tasted like spiced apples, sweet, tangy, and of course... cinnamon again.

Pulling away for a moment, he let out a lustful growl which sent shivers up and down both of his girls. "My Himes.. I am so very much in love with you... " Looking at him, they saw a few tears roll down his cheeks with a smile on his face, though it was glazed with Hinata's juices, and they both got teary eyed for a moment, until he moaned out again and spoke softly. "Hina-hime... I want you to cum for me. You too Kin-hime... Let's all cum together."

Diving back in, he began suckling her clit hard, darting his tongue out to race her folds, using chakra through his tongue to stimulate her to the top of her climactic peak, which lead Kin to do the same with her fingers in her folds. All of a sudden Hinata and Kin both threw their heads back screaming in pleasure while Jiraiya outside took notes, though Kin's free hand still kept stroking Naruto whose orgasmic bliss was sounded out by moaning into Hinata's folds.

As they all slowly came down from orgasm, Naruto gently cleaned Hinata before she climbed off and kissed him, which was followed by Kin who then, along with Hinata, slid down and the duo began to timidly lick at the seed on his belly and member, moaning out when their tongues dueled with other, sharing the taste of his seed between them until it was all gone. Kin was getting ready to move up and take her turn when Naruto caught his breath while inside his mind,

Walking up to the cage of the Kyuubi, Naruto looked the giant fox in the eyes and then closed his own mental ones. Several waves of blue overtook the mindscape and when he opened them, he found that they were no longer in the sewer, but rather within the main throne room of what Naruto remembered the Fire Daimyo's freaking castle looked like from when he made a very special solo C-rank mission where he returned Tora to the Daimyo's wife and very politely helped show her the way to treat Tora when holding the poor cat so it wouldn't run away again. When he got back of course, he was given S rank pay since people were believing it dead, ahving not seen it for a couple weeks.

This was where he wanted Kyuubi to be, complete with staff and food. The shocking thing however, was Kyuubi in his human form. He was tall and lean with red hair and green eyes, looking a lot like Naruto imagined Gaara would when he was older, but with formal clothing and the foxy smirk Naruto had perfected.

"I hope this is too your liking, Kyuubi-sama." The great Kyuubi blinked a few times before walking up and placing a hand on his forehead to check for a fever. Smiling, his voice softer as he spoke. "Sama now is it? That's a new one. What do you want Otouto?" It was Naruto's turn to blink. THE Kyuubi no kitsune just pretty much called him his little brother, which made him smile. "I wanted to make a deal, ano... aniki."

The Kyuubi smiled and took a seat, sitting Naruto down with him. "What do you want and what do I get?" Naruto blushed but took a coupel deep breaths to calm himself. "I wish to offer you the ability to see, hear, taste, smell, and feel everything I do, all the time. I'll even summon your spirit in a shadow clone once in a while as long as you swear not to kill anybody unless it's to protect yourself or an innocent." Kyuubi's eyes widened and his jaw slacked. "What do you want, quickly!?" He was drooling.

"Well, I'd like the control to create just one kage bunshin without having to make a handseal, for you to help me later come up with a seal I can mark them with to share a portion of our healing powers with them... and for you to be quiet when I'm with them or anybody else they drag up. Do we have a" "DEAL!" Naruto found himself out of his body, having been cut off while speaking to Kyuubi, although he could tell Kyuubi was enjoying the lingering taste of Hinata. They'd seen him space out, and both girls asked together, "Fuzzylicious?" Naruto nodded, while wondering where the girls got those names from for his tenent. He just nodded. When they inquired into what he'd wanted, he told them he couldn't tell them but that it had to do with their well being. They were obviously confused.

Naruto cleared his throat. "We're all losing our virginities tonight, right?" Both himes nodded their heads rapidly. "Well, unless one of you wants to help hold the other up while sliding down, so it doesn't hurt that bad, you have two choices. You can untie me, since I swore I wouldn't break loose, even though I almost did on accident when I, uh... came." He blushed. "Or, Kyuubi will help my control to the point I can make a kage bunshin without a handseal and help you both that way... I don't want to hurt either of you." Again a single tear rolled out of his eye even though he tried to stop it.

Smiling, both girls whispered to each other and nodded before looking back to their man. "If you can do the Kage Bunshin without the handseal, we'll untie you... and let you be in control. We trust you.. especially since you showed us already how deeply in love with us you are, just as we are with you." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, a few seconds later, another nude Naruto was in the bed with them, which caused both girls to giggle as they untied him. His first action once free? Why to give the two naked tenshi in his bed a big hug, something Kyuubi was enjoying too.

Kissing both on the cheek, he smiled to them. "Hinata... I'm going to have my bunshin give you a massage to help relax you further while I get a taste of Kin." Hinata nodded and laid on her belly while the clone began to massage her from the backs of her knees to the nape of her neck, where he'd sometimes bite, being gentle. Naruto in the meantime had laid Kin down and was suckling her nipples, moving steadily lower til his nose was nuzzling her "shuriken".

His clone saw this and chuckled. "Ano, Hinata... Did you know boss over there loves cinnamon rolls. He started eating them secretly because he saw you eat them all the time, and he thinks your kisses taste like them, while Kin's tastes like spiced hot chocolate. Both girls looked to Naruto as he was mid lick, trying to push his tongue into Kin's tight folds, making him blush, but the clone kept on, rubbing the sides of Hinata's breasts, making her moan. "But," the clone continued, "Your sweet little box tastes like spiced apples." The clone moaned deeply, causing both to shiver while Naruto kept lapping at Kin's folds, using his fingers to help stimulate her.

"Mmm, Naru-kun... What does my tight, dirty little cunt taste like?" Kin blushed, arching her hips into his mouth, but her words had stunned both of her lovers and the clone. Blushing, he thought for a moment, then flashed a grin and grabbed her knees, curling her into a ball on the bed, resting on her shoulders while Naruto kept her pinned, using fingers and tongue to tease her. He grinned and smiled to her lovingly, although pervertedly, "Your little warame-chan (cunt-chan) tastes like sweet honey and ginger... very yummy."

Shoving his tongue back in, he caught her clit between his tongue and teeth channeling a LOT of chakra into it. The effect was immediate and powerful. Naruto was pushed away and had to grab her before she hit the floor shreiking as she climaxed, and though not as wet as hinata , gave a tiny bit of a squirt when her orgasm hit, making both Naruto and Kyuubi very happy boys.

Tagging hands with his clone, he let it go and cuddle with Kin, whom seemed to be making it squirm in pleasure. It was times like this that Naruto was glad he knew the secret about memorty transfer to the kage bunshin. Moving to Hinata, he gave her a kiss, only to be happy when she tasted Kin. It was then Kin mock-pouted and gave the puppy-dog-eyes no jutsu to Hinata and Naruto, asking for a taste of Hinata

Blushing the Heiress moved closer to Kin and laid on her side, and reached between her own legs, sliding a pair of fingers in and out before pulling them out and wiping them on her tongue which Kin quickly claimed in her mouth while the Naru-bunshin cleaned the fingers. Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata's neck. "Do you have a position in mind that you'd prefer for your first time?" She nodded slowly and rolled to face Naruto, lifting her leg up to rest over his.

With both of them on their sides, it took a moment for Naruto to register what she meant, and for Kin to smile. Coming closer, Naruto pulled Hinata as close to him as possible, the positon they were in now was almost like a sideways missionary position but with one leg not being wrapped around Naruto's hips, so it wouldn't get hurt. Slowly he positioned himself and sank into her, barely registering the warmth and wetness, until he hit her barrier.

She shivered, but he smiled and gave her a kiss before bringing her head to the left side of his neck. "Here, Hinata... when I push forward, as soon as the pain hits, bite me as hard as you can, and only let up when you are ready for me to continue. Think of it as marking me as your mate... with Kin getting the other side on her turn. Hinata blushed and kissed at his neck a few times before lightly applying pressure with her teeth. The next thing she knew there was a sharp pain deep inside and she bit down, hard enough to draw blood. Kyuubi would normally heal it right away, but would wait until she was done, and he'd let it leave a scar, because it's what Naruto, his kit and lil bro, wanted.

After a few moments, with Naruto stroking her back, and Kin stroking through her hair, Hinata finally pulled her head back and licked the blood from her lips, both girls watching as the wound healed, but left the scar of her teeth marrks. It was then Naruto blushed and asked an important question. "Are either of you using a birth control jutsu. Kin and Hinata locked eyes, but it was Hinata who spoke. "No, Naru-kun... In fact, we're using the opposite. We want to have your children."

Well, that was a shock... for both him and the Kyuubi. But hell, he could make it work. "Alright then, I guess I'll have to give them to you then huh?" Both girls blushed and were kissed, Hinata by the real Naruto, and Kin by the clone, while the real Naruto began pumping slowly in and out of Hinata, the two of them making love slowly and surely, letting their bodies do what they wanted, but soon Hinata had him pull out and laid down flat on her belly, a position which made Naruto glad he was in good shape.

Laying on top of his beloved, he slid into her as her hips raised just enough, and the pace picked up. Hinata's eyes closed and she let out a deep moan. "Yes, Naru-kun... faster... faster. Oh... ooooh fuck!" The rise in dirty language not only signaled Hinat's time for release was close, but that she wanted him to cum with her as well. If it wasn't obvious then, it certainly was when she demanded he fill her up with his cum, something she emphasized by using his chakra touch technique against him by forcing it into the clamping muscles that gripped his shaft. He of course returned the favor, and soon their screams could be heard for a few blocks, but only because it was quiet.

Slowly disengaging from each other, Naruto leaned back against the headboard panting, while the clone that had been with Kin brought in some aspirin and tea for Hinata, and another cup of tea and a couple aspirin for Kin, who went ahead and took them before jumping onto Naruto. "What the fuuuAAHHH!" He cried out as she bit into the right side of his neck and kept trying to push his still hard shaft into her, but began growling when she couldn't get it. Hinata smirked and helped her out, by positioning it just right for her. Kin tried to mumble out an arigatou around naruto's bloody neck, but before she could, Hinata grabbed Kin's hip and breast and pulled her down hard onto Naruto, which only made her scream louder. Hinata already knew Kin was a tiny bit of a masochist, and Naruto was starting to figure it out.

The clone chuckled and helped Hinata put extra pillows under her hips so she could make sure all of Naruto's seed stayed within her while she watched, then he dispelled himself, causing a bit of confusion with Naruto for a moment before he recieved his second bloody kiss, this time from Kin, who was now bouncing up and down on him like Tsunade's foot tends to do to Jiraiya's crotch... only this was feeling good.

Now sporting two marks from two women that were easily visible, Naruto smiled happily and pushed Kin back some, latching his teeth onto her right nipple and biting it as he suckled, making her cry out. "Yes, Naruto! I've been a bad girl! Punish me! Yes, keep biting me like that, please... oooh fuck yes! Don't slow down, don't slow down!" She was writhing as he pounded her and both bit and pinched her nipples. When she leaned in and licked the rest of the blood from her neck, he rolled her into the same position she'd been in while eating her and began spanking her hard. It took only a couple minutes and once again his block was filled with the sounds of teens screaming in orgasm. Once again, pillows were placed under the hips of a very happy girl, and both cuddled close, getting their kisses and using his sweaty chest as their pillows as they all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
